Cosas en comun
by jyna
Summary: una chica preocupada por su abuelo, un chico preocupaod por su mama, los dos en el mismo hospital.. que pasara cuando se esncuentren?
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas en comun:**

**Una chica que parecia no estar tan tranquila, se encontraba corriendo desesperada por las calles de moscu, recorriendo hospital por hospital ya que en la tele vio que un señor de nombre michael( el cual era su abuel y por lo tanto unico familiar tambien) tuvo un grave accidente y habian anunciado que se encntraba en uno de los hospitales de moscu. Por una parte habia agradecido haber ido a visitar a su abuelo y por otra maldecia por que la vida era tan injusta con ella, porque primero crecio practicamente sin su padre y ahora su perderia a su unico familiar ya que por lo que dijeron en la tele, su abuelo estaba grave.**

**En otra parte de moscu, un chico de pelo negro y largo, tambien estaba algo preocupado ya que no tenia padre porque nunca lo conocio y su mama estaba en el hospital en un coma bastan te delicado. A el solo le quedaba su abuelo, que con 70 años de edad se encontraba en un casi perfecto estado, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja. Desde hace ya 3 años que vive con el, por lo tanto tambien vivia con su entrenamiento, ya que su abuelo lo hacia entrenar 10 hs diarias. El habia ido a visitar a su mama aunque no le gustaba mucho ir a verla (porque le hacia mal) pero su abuelo le insistia para que valla al menos una ves por mes.**

**Mientras tanto, alice cansada de no obtener respuestas, se sento a llorar en una banca de la plaza hasta que recordo algo. Le faltaba un solo hospital por recorrer (l menos el ultimo de la zona). Con un aire de esperanza se dirijio a ese hospital esperando encontrar noticias de su abuelo. Cuando le dijeron que si, fue a la saladonde se encontraba. Obvio que nadia se habia dado cuenta y cuando entro y lo vio en ese estado corrio a abrazarlo sin pensarlo y le empezo a decir que no la deje que se quede con ella q lo nececitaba y muchoas cosas mas como si fuera la ultima ves que lo los enfermeros calleron en cuenta de que la chica estaba alla adentro, la fueron a sacar, pero como se resistia y gritaba a la ves que les rogaba a los enfermeros que la dejaran quedarse, la tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza. Cuando al sacaron, le dieron un calmante y le dijeron que espere sentada afuera, que pronto tendria noticias de su abuelo.**

**Mientras tanto, cierto chico pelinegro al cual correspondia al nombre de shun, se encontraba hablando con un emfermero para saber si su madre habia mejorado. Le contestaron que le estaban haciendo los estudios y que en 1 hora masomenos ivan a estar listos. El chico asintio y se fue a sentar a esperar los estudios, pero cuando se fue a sentar hubo algo que le llamo la atencion. Una chica de pelo naranja, bastante palida y ojos cafes, en la cual se podia notar que habia llorado y bastante, estaba en el asiento de al lado, con la vista perdida en algun punto del piso. El chico se sento a su lado sin decir nada, pasaron un rato asi hasta que el pelinegro se decidio a hablar.**

**Shun- te sientes bien?-**

**Alice- eh?-**

**Shun- digo, te sientes bn? Estas muy palida y al parecer estabas llorando-**

**Alice- ah.. si.. es que mi abuelo tuvo un accidente grave.. y no me deja verlo..- conesto esta con lagrimas en los ojos-**

**Shun-mm.. ya veo, y tus padres?-**

**Alice- no tengo- respondio aun mas triste- ellos murieron cuando yo era muy chica, y mi abuelo es el unico familiar que tengo, y tu? Por que estas aquí?-**

**Shun no respondio, solo fruncio el ceño en forma de enojo.**

**Alice- lo siento, no devi preguntar- decia aun triste-**

**Shun- no, esta bn, no importa, ella esta internada, esta en coma desde hace 3 años-**

**Alice- ah.. y la viniste a visitar, no?**

**Shun- si.. y a ver si mejoro o si empeoro..-**

**Alice- creo que es un poco tarde para esto, pero soy Alice geabich- dijo esta haciendo una pequeña reverencia-**

**Shun- un gusto, yo soy Shun Kazami-**

**Alice- disculpa que te pregunte esto... Pero... No tienes papa?**

**Shun- no…- decia apenado- nunca lo conoci, mi unico familiar es mi abuelo, yo vivo con el ahora, desde que mi mama esta aquí.**

**Alice- perdon.. Yo no sabia..-**

**Shun- no importa, y tu con quien vives?**

**Alice- yo vivo con mi abuelo-mientras volvia a llorar-**

**Shun- no queres ir a tomar algo? de paso te despejas un poco-**

**Alice- esta bien..-respondio esta, pero cuando se quizo levantar, sintio como su cuerpo se devilitaba y sus ojos se ivan cerrando lentamente mientras caia inconciente al suelo-**

**Shun se percato de la chica y la atrapo justo antes de que callera al suelo. Desesperado por no saber que hacer, llamo a la enfermera y le conto lo que habia pasado. Esta le dijo que pudo haber sido por el calmante fuerte que le habian dado.**

**Shun- ah esta bien.. cuanto tardara en despertar?**

**Enfemera-va a tardar como mucho 3 o 4 horas..**

**Shun- bueno esta bien, havisenmen cualquier cosa-, *al aprecer me voy a tener que quedar un poco mas de tiempo aquí*-pensaba este, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica esperando a que esta reaccionara. En un momento el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormido.**

**3 horas despues…**

**Alice POV**

**Me desperte y vi que me encontraba en una habitacion con camas y las paredes de blanco. Me quede acostada un rato mas, hasta sentir que ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta. Me gire para levantarme y vi a un chico de pelo negro al lado mio y me acorde que era shun, al parecer se habia quedado dormido. Lo desperte de una forma muy suave. Al parecer se sorprendio al verme.**

**Shun POV**

**Me habia quedado al lado de esa chica. Obvio que no la iva a dejar sola. Despues de lo que me conto no creo que se sienta muy bien despertarce y ver que no conoces a nadie. No digo que a mi me conosca del todo, pero por lo menos sabe quien soy.**

**En un momento me quede dormido. Despeus de un rato siento que me sacuden de una manera muy suave. Yo siento el movimiento y me sorprendio al ver quien era. Era la chica que se habia desmallado. Cuando me desperte lo primero que hice es preguntarle como se sentia.**

**Shun- y? como te sentis?-**

**Alice- un poco mejor.. aunque sigo teniendo sueño-**

**Shun-mm.. me imagino, comiste algo?**

**Alice- no.. no tengo hambre-**

**Shun- tienes que comer, al parecer no solo te desmayaste por el calmante que te dieron, si no que tambien estabas deshidratada y al parecer no habias comido desde hacia bastantes horas… no te puedes negar-**

**Alice- esta bien.. bamos-**

**Shun- espera no nos podemos ir asi porque si, le tengo que havisar a la enfermera que despertaste… por ahí te tenes que quedar un rato mas acostada.**

**Alice- si, te espero…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice- si te espero…_

Con la enfermera…

Shun- disculpe, la chica que se habia desmallado ya desperto-

Enfermera-ok, gracias por havisarnos-

En la habitacion con alice…

Enfermera- muy bien señorita, como veo ya desperto. Solo le bamos a hacer unos estudios para ver si esta bien, y luego si no tiene nada, le daremos el alta.

Alice- ok-

Luego de hacerles los estudios, le dieron el alta y se fueron auna cafeteria.

Shun- que quieres tomar?

Alice- cualquier cosa- decia esta timida-

Shun-mmm… no se que es "cualquier cosa" pero... que te parece si te pido un café con medialunas?-

Alice- jaja si, esta bien- mientras cambiaba el semblante a uno mas triste-

Shun- sigues preocupada, no?-

Alice- que?, ah.. sii…-

Shun- tranquila, vas a ver qu etodo va a estar bien-

Alice- si, eso espero..-

Despues de desayunar, fueron a dar un paseo por una de las plazas…-

Shun- ahora que quieres hacer?-

Alice- mm... no se...- en eso le llega un mensaje de su amiga de la infancia, runo, diciendo _"hola alice, cuanto tiempo!, me entere que regresaste hace unos dias a moscu y queria saber si no queires venir a mi restaurante para charlar un rato! Besos, runo"_

Alice-mm.. es runo, me pregunto si no quiero ir un rato, pobre.. con todo esto de mi abuelo se me olvido ir a visitarla..-

Shun-mm.. bueno, si quieres te acompaño-

Alice- mm… si vos queres, yo no tengo problema-

Shun- si queiro. Bamos?-

Alice- si, bamos-

De camino a la cafeteria…

Alice- shun?-

Shun- que?-

Alice- porque me ayudas, y me acompañas a todos lados?, digo, no es que me moleste.. Pero… como que nos conocimos hace unas horas nada mas..-

Shun-mm… no se… creo que siento que tenemos cosas en comun, tu no tienes padres y yo tampoco, lo unico que tengo es a mi abuelo… porque mi mama no despierta hace 3 años y es como que no esta practicamente. Y vos tambien tenes nada mas que tu abuelo.. y esta en el hospital ahora… no se si me entendes. Siento que nos paso lo mismo, siento que nuestra infancia no fue lo mejor. Es que con vos me siento bien. -Finalizo este-

Alice- ya veo.. y ahora que lo dices.. Tienes razon y yo tambien me siento bien cuando estoy con vos. Siento como que tengo alguien en quien confiar. Deves pensar que soy una estupida, porque como te habia dicho, nos conocimos hacer horas nada mas. Pero es lo que siento.

Shun- no, al contrario. No pienso que sos una estupida. Yo te entiendo. Se siente bien saber que tenes a alguien en quien podes confiar.-

Alic- si, gracias por entender-

Shun- de nada-

Alice- aca es, pasas conmigo?-

Shun- si quieres si-

Alice- si quiero- decia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

Cuando entraron, dan reconocio perfectamente a shun.

Dan- shun! Amigo! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

Shun- hola dan- decia este algo serio-

Dan- veo que no cambiaste nada..- mientras los chicos hablaban, alice se dirijio con runo-

Alice- hola runo!-

Runo- alice!- decia mientras la abrazaba- hay amiga te extrañe! Como has estado?-

Alice- yo tambien runo te extrañe. Un poco preocupada-

Runo- por que?, que paos?-

Alice- es mi abuelo- decia mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas- tuvo un grave accidente y esta en el hospital-

Runo- hay alice, lo siento mucho- decia esta un poco apenada- mm… cambiemos de tema, haci no pensas mas en eso, aunque sea por un rato-

Alice- si, esta bien-

Runo- y bien, no me vas a contar quien es tu amigo?-

Alice- ah, el es shun. Lo conoci en el hospital y al parecer dan lo conocia-

Runo- en el hospital?, jaja que lindo como se conocieron-

Alice - ya runo, no es gracioso, mira nos conocimis estaba llorando por mi abuelo, y veo que alguien se sienta al lado mio, yo no le doy importancia. En un momento el me pregunta…-

_Flash back…_

_Shun- te sientes bien?-_

_Alice- eh?-_

_Shun- digo, te sientes bn? Estas muy palida y al parecer estabas llorando-_

_Alice- ah.. si.. es que mi abuelo tuvo un accidente grave.. y no me deja verlo..- conesto esta con lagrimas en los ojos-_

_Shun-mm.. ya veo, y tus padres?-_

_Alice- no tengo- respondio aun mas triste- ellos murieron cuando yo era muy chica, y mi abuelo es el unico familiar que tengo, y tu? Por que estas aquí?-_

_Shun no respondio, solo fruncio el ceño en forma de enojo._

_Alice- lo siento, no devi preguntar- decia aun triste-_

_Shun- no, esta bn, no importa, ella esta internada, esta en coma desde hace 3 años-_

_Alice- ah.. y la viniste a visitar, no?_

_Shun- si.. y a ver si mejoro o si empeoro..-_

_Alice- creo que es un poco tarde para esto, pero soy Alice geabich- dijo esta haciendo una pequeña reverencia-_

_Shun- un gusto, yo soy Shun Kazami-_

_Alice- disculpa que te pregunte esto... Pero... No tienes papa?_

_Shun- no…- decia apenado- nunca lo conoci, mi unico familiar es mi abuelo, yo vivo con el ahora, desde que mi mama esta aquí._

_Alice- perdon.. Yo no sabia..-_

_Shun- no importa, y tu con quien vives?_

_Alice- yo vivo con mi abuelo-mientras volvia a llorar-_

_Shun- no queres ir a tomar algo? de paso te despejas un poco-_

_Alice- esta bien..-_

_Fin flash back…_

Runo- ahh.. osea que le te vio mal y se preocupo?-

Alice- n.. no creo que haya sido eso… yo creo que tuvo intriga-

Runo- mm.. solo intriga?-

Alice- si solo intriga. Despues nos conocimos un poco mas, y creo que somos amigos.-

Runo-mm.. bueno, por lo menos no estas sola, quieres quedarte aquí hasta que tu abuelo este mejor?-

Alice- es que shun me habia ofrecido lo mismo que tu. Quedarme en su casa hasta que mi abuelo este mejor, para que no este sola-(ya se que no puse cuando se lo pidio, pero el se lo pidio cuando estaban dirijiendose al restaurante de runo)-

Runo- ah ok, esta bien, pero si cambias de opiñon podes venir a mi casa-

Alice- gracias amiga- decia esta abrazandola-

Bueno hasta aca el capitulo… espero que les haya gustado… bye! ah y puede qu este no lo actualice muy seguido, al igual que "sahdow regresa" me voy a enfocar ams en el reencuentro.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice- gracias amiga- decia esta abrazandola- _

Dicho esto se despidieron y se dirijeron a al casa de shun, no sin antes pasar por la casa de la pelirroja a buscar sus cosas.

Cuando llegaron, alice no podia creer que semejante casa sea de el.

Alice- esta es tu casa?-decia muy, MUY sorprendida-

Shun- si, esta es. Ven, pasa-

Alice- gracias-

Cuando entraron, alice se sorprendioaun mas al ver el interior de esa mansion, obvio que algo asi se esperaba.. pero se sorprendio igual. Shun la guio hacia uno de los cuartos y la dejo que se acomode-

Shun- este sera tu cuarto apartir de ahora, acomoda tus cosas tranquila, ahora vengo-

Alice solo se limito a decir un "si, gracias" para luego ver como la silueta del pelinegro desaparecia-

Mientras tanto en la sala… shun se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo, para decirle que tendrian una invitada durante unos dias.

Abuelo- que? Y porque no me habiasaste?, al menos tengo que conocerla no?-

Shun- si, tranquilizate, ya la vas a conocer, la deje que se acomodara las cosas-

Abuelo- bueno, pero apenas termina de acomodar las cosas, la quiero conocer- dicho esto el abuelo se dirijio a la cocina como terminando la conversacion-

Shun- *suspiro* hay.. no se que voy a hacer con el- luego se dirijio al cuarto de alice.

Shun- alice, puedo pasar?-

Alice- si claro, pasa-

Shun- ven conmigo, mi buelo quiere conocerte-

Alice-ok-

En la sala…

Abuelo- ah.. Tu deves ser alice-

Alice- si señor-

Abuelo- me alegra que mi ñeto alla traido a una jovencita tan linda como tu. Me imagino que tienes modales, no es asi?-

Shun- abuelo- decia este en forma de regaño-

Alice- no, esta bien shun. Si tengo modales- haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Abuelo- ya veo.. bueno. Si vas a quedarte aquí, tienes que hacer quehaceres y puedes empezar ahora. Ve a comprar para hacer la comida-

Alice- esta bien. Pero.. me podria dar indicaciones? Es que yo no soy de aca. Vine a visitar a mi abuelo y el se encuentra en el hospital en este momento- decia un poco triste-

Abuelo- ah, no te preocupes por eso, shun me habia comentado algo de eso, asique el te acompañara-

Alice- si, gracias-

Abuelo- bueno basta de agradecer y a comprar la comida, ah y no vuelvan tarde. Compran la comida y se vienen-

Alice- si señor-

Dicho esto, alice y shun salieron a comprar las cosas.

En el camino, alice se veia muy preocupada, en esto shun hablo.

Shun- alice.. te sientes bien?-

Alice- si, no te preocupes-

Shun- si queires despues de comprar podemos ir a visitar a tu abuelo-

Alice- pero.. tu abuelo no dijo que regresemos apenas terminamos de comprar?-

Shun- si, pero el no nos ve, y no sabe si hay mucha gente en los locales o no, asique despues de comprar iremos a ver a tu abuelo.-

Alice- esta bien.. gracias shun- decia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

Shun- de nada-

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras se dirijieron al hospital.

Alice- eh.. disculpe.. yo soy la nieta de michael gehabich. Quisiera saber si ah mejorado.

Enfermero- mm.. .. disculpe pero.. no sabemos si su abuelo podra salir de esto. Tuvo un accidente muy grave.-

Alice- QUE? Hay no… lo puedo pasar a ver?- decia mientras sus lagrimas luchaban por salir-

Enfermero- si.., pero 5 min, no es hora de visita-

Alice- gracias-

En la sala de su abuelo..

Alice apenas lo vio, entro en un llanto que parecia permanente. Se acerco a el y le hablo-

Alice- abuelo.. porfavor.. resiste.. te necesito- mientras lloraba aun mas- no me dejes sola.. eres lo unico que tengo- en esto apollo su cabeza en uno de los espacios que quedo en la cama y entro a llorar. Shun no podia ver que la pelirroja sufria. En esto se dirijio a ella y la abrazo fuertemente en forma de consuelo-

Alice- shun.. yo... no lo quiero perder.. es lo unico que tengo- decia aun llorando-

Shun- tranquila.. no lo vas a perder.. y no es lo unico que tienes. Me tienes a mi, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-

Alice- gracias shun- *un poco mas calmada*

Shun- ven, bamos, no te hace bien estar aca-

Cuando llegaron a la casa, shun le dijo que se recostara un rato.

Abuelo- ahh.. ya regresaron.. y la chica?

Shun- se fue a recostar un rato-

Abuelo- que? No, no, esa chica tiene que prepara la comida, que no se crea que por ser la invitada no tiene que trabajar-mientras se dirijia arriba para ir a buscarla-

Shun- no abuelo, dejala, no la esta pasando bien, y de verdad necesita descansar-mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que se detuviera-

Abuelo-porque, por su abuelo? Y que, vos tambien tenes a tu madre internada y no te quejas-

Shun- abuelo.. esto es diferente. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella era muy chica. Se fue a vivir con sus tios pero ellos se habian mudado y no sabe donde. Ella empezo a averiguar donde estaban hasta que le dijeron que ellos habian desaparecido. Su abuelo es lo unico que le quedaba y ahora esta a punto de perderlo. Los doctores le dijeron que no creen que el aguante mucho mas-

Abuelo- pobre chica… no sabia eso.. shun, te puedo preguntar algo?-

Shun- si, que pasa?-

Abuelo- tu la quieres, no es asi?-

Shun- que?-

Abuelo- bamos shun, yo se que me entendiste lo que te dije, respondeme-

Shun- no se si es quererla. Se que le tome un cariño especial. Y entiendo tambien que ella tiene que cargar con esto sola, su infancia su presente, y su futuro, y yo la veo devil. La veo que necesita ayuda. Y yo le quiero ofrecer mi ayuda-

Abuelo- bien shun, con esto me diste a entender que es algo importante para ti. pero por que su futuro?-

Shun- porque si le llega a pasar algo a su abuelo, yo creo que se le va a derrumbar todo. Y no te preocupes, yo cocinare- mientras se dirijia a la cocina-

Abuelo- ahí shun.. tengo el precentimiento de qu eesta chica cambio tu vida..- susurro este cuando el pelinegro se fue-

Luego, shun preparo la comida. En eso la fue a buscar a alice para que baje a comer.

Shun- alice, puedo pasar?-

Pero esta no contestaba, entonces shun entro pensando que le habia pasado algo. Este se acerco y la vio que estaba dormida mientras le secaba las lagrimas que le quedaron en la mejilla. Esta al sentir el contacto se desperto.

**bueno aca les dejo el 3 cap.. espero que les guste!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice- shun.. me.. me quede dormida.. –

Shun- si.. no te preocupes… ven bamos.. ya esta la comida..-

Alice solo asintio.

Luego bajaron, se sentaron y empezaron a comer. La cena estaba callada y shun veia a alice con preocupacion ya que la pelirroja no se veia bien.

Shun- alice te sientes bien? Estas algo palida-

Alice- si.. no es nada.. debe ser el cansancio. Con todo esto de mi abuelo no eh podido dormir casi nada..-

Shun- quieres ir a recostarte?-

Alice- no, no.. esta bien. Ire por un baso de agua-

Shun- de acuerdo-

Alice se dirijio a la cocina. Cuando llego, sintio que su cuerpo se devilitaba, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. Cuando callo, esta solto el vaso, por lo tanto se rompio. Shun escucho el ruido y se dirijio directamente a la cocina para ver que habia ocurrido. Cuando entra a la cocina, la ve a alice arrodillada en el piso en un intento de pararse. Este inmediatamente la ayudo.

Shun- alice te encuentras bien- mientras la ayudaba a pararce-

Alice- si, si.. estoy bien.. solo me marie un poco-

Shun- alice, encerio, no es mejor que te vallas a acostar?-

Alice- no, no.. estoy bien encerio- esta trato de pararce pero se volvio a caer.

Shun- ALICE!- grito este- encerio, anda a descansar-

Alice- bueno esta bien.. junto esto que rompi y voy-

Shun- no, esto lo junto yo, ven bamos a tu cuarto- esta resignada le hizo caso. Shun la ayudaba haciendole de apoyo para que no vuelva a caerse. Cuando llegaron a la habitacion, la recosto en la cama.

Shun- trata de dormir.. despues vengo para ver como te sentis-

Alice solo asintio.

Cuando llego a al mesa su abuelo hablo.

Abuelo- shun.. que paso en la cocina?, y la chica donde esta?-

Shun- se mareo y se callo.. con todo esto de su abuelo, esta mas devil que nunca.. ahora la lleve al cuarto.. nisiquiera podia mantenerse en pie-

Abuelo- shun, tranquilo.. vas a ver que ella va a estar bien- decia notando la preocupacion de su nieto-

Shun- si.. eso espero..-

Abuelo- ven.. ayudame ajuntar la mesa-

Shun- si-

Luego de juntar la mesa, shun se dirijio hacia el cuarto de alice para ver como se encontraba. Cuando entro, se acerco a esta y la vio que estaba dormida. En eso se da cuenta que esta teniendo una pesadilla, entonces le empieza a acariciar la cabez a.

Shun- tranquila.. aca estoy. Se que esto de tu abuelo debe ser muy dificil para ti.. y se que estas devil, pero yo estoy aca para ayudarte, para superar todo lo que tengas que pasar- al decir esto, sintio como la pelirroja se calmo. Despues de esto, se dirijio a su habitacion, se cambio y se fue a entrenar.

Al dia siguiente…

Alice PDV

Me desperte, devian ser las 7 o 7:30 me levante y me diriji al baño. Me lave la cara y me peine. Luego Sali del baño, me cambie y me diriji a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando llego a la cocina, siento que alguien esta detrás mio. Me giro para ver quien era y era shun.

Shun- que haces levantada a esta hora?-

Alice- vine por un baso con agua- dcia un poco nerviosa-

Shun- y te cambiaste para tomar agua?-

Alice- no.. en realidad yo tenia pensado quedarme levantada-

Shun- m.. ya veo, si no te molesta.. me puedo quedar contigo?-

Alice- si, como me va a molestar.. esta es tu casa-

Shun- y como te sentis?-

Alice- mejor que ayer…creo que esto de mi abuelo me tiene un poco estresada..-

Shun- si.. me imagino..-

Alice- vos porque estas levantado a esta hora?-

Shun- yo siempre me levanto a esta hora. Me gusta ver el amanecer-

Alice- si a mi tambien..-

Shun- yo se de un lugar donde se puede ver perfectamente el amanecer-

Alice- si? cual es?-

Shun- ven, sigueme-

Cuando llegaron, alice se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de shun. En eso se empezo a poner nerviosa.

Alice- t-tu cuarto?-

Shun- no.. mi cuarto no- en eso shun la guio hasta el techo-

Alice- el- el techo? Como pretendes que yo suba ahí arriba?-

Shun- me permitis?-

Alice- si.. claro- cuando dijo esto, shun la also como si estuvieran recien casados-

Shun- agarrate bien-

Esta le hizo caso. Luego sintio que el chico salto desde el valcon de su cuarto hasta su techo. En esto shun sintio como alice se agarro mas fuerte de el, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Este se sonrojo un poco pero no lo hizo notar. Cuando calleron al techo, este sintio como la chica iva abrieno los ojos para luego divisar donde se encontraba. Shun la bajo de una forma muy tierna.

Alice- wow.. este lugar es hermoso shun- decia esta muy contenta-

Shun- si lo se. Yo vengo aca cuando quiero estar solo-

Alice- ya veo…-

Estos se quedaron un buen rato alli. Alice miraba todo a su alrededor, mientras que shun miraba como alice veia todo con ternura.

Shun- sera mejor que bajemos-

Alice- si.. – shun bajo primero para ayudar a alice, pero esta piso mal y se callo. En ese momento shun la atrapo, haciendo que el quedara muy cerca de esta y provocando que esta se ruborisara. Shun lo tomo como un pequeño accidente y luego se dirijieron a la cocina otra vez.

Shun- alice, yo me tengo que ir a entrenar. Luego iremos a visitar a tu abuelo-decia este serio-

Alice- esta bien- decia un poco triste-

Shun- vas a ver que hoy cuando vallamos el va a estar mejor-

Alice- si.. eso espero-

Leugo de esto shun se dirijio a su cuarto,se cambio y se fue a entrenar.

En otra parte de la casa.. el abuelo de shun se habia levantado y la vio a alice cecando los platos que habian quedado de la noche anterior.

Abuelo- asi me gusta. Que empieces a hacer cosas en la casa-

Alice- eh? ah.. me asusto..- decia esta un poco asustada y a la vez nerviosa-

Abuelo- no tenes porque asustarte.. te voy a pedir que despues de cecar y guardar, laves la ropa y la cuelgues-

Alice- si.. no hay problema-

Dicho esto el abuelo se fue a la sala a mirar la tele. Alice termino de guardar las cosas y se dirijio al cuarto donde se encontraba la ropa sucia. Luego de lavar la ropa, la colgo. Cuando shun termino de entrenar, le pregunto a alice si no queria ir a ver a su abuelo. Esta le dijo que si. Los dos se dirijieron al hospital . Cuando llegaron alice obtubo la misma respuesta que el dia anterior. Esta se puso mal, pero decidio no llorar mas. Esta pensaba que su abbuelo la necesitaba fuerte. Shun no podia creer la fuerza que esta tenia.

Shun- alice.. no es necesario que soposrtes esto. Si sientes ganas de llorar, llora-

Alice- no shun.. el me necesita fuerte y yo no logro nada con llorar-

Luego volvieron a la casa. Se hizo la hora de comer. Luego de comer alice empezo a juntar la mesa y luego lavo los platos.

Shun- alice no es necesario que hagas esto. Lo puedo hacer yo tranquilamente.

Alice- no, esta bien. Esto me ayuda a distraerme un poco- en eso se escucha el timbre-

Shun- yo voy a buelo!- grito este-

Cuando abrio la puerta,s e sorprendio al ver quien era. Era klaus.

Shun- klaus? Que haces aca?-

Klaus- no te puedo venir a visitar?-

Shun- si.. peor es raro. Ven pasa-

Klaus- la casa sigue igual de impresionante que antes-

Shun- si.. eso creo-

Klau- puedo pasar a la cocina?

Shun- si-

Cuando klaus entro, la vio a alice y se acerco.

Klau- hola.. soy klaus. Me gustaria saber cual es el nombre de esta hermosa mujer- decia en un tono seductor-

Alice- y- yo soy.. alice- decia esta un poco nerviosa, por lo cerca que estaba este-

Klaus- y que hace una chica como tu lavando?- decia mientras se acercaba cada vez mas-

Alice- y- yo..- para su suerte llega shun-

Shun- klaus, que haces?- dijo este en un tono de pocos amigos-

Klaus- nada. nos estabamos presentando-En eso alice se aleja de klaus y se pone al lado de shun-

Shun- ja ja.. que gracioso. Klalus creo que es un poco tarde. Deverias irte-

Klaus- de que hablas? Si recien llego-

Shun- si pero estabamos por irnos-

Klaus- ya que. Volvere mañana- cuando dijo esto la tomo a alice por la cintura y la beso en la mejilla -

Cuando klaus se fue, shun miro a alice que estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que paso recien-

Shun- no te preocupes. El siempre es asi- dicho esto se dirijio a su habitacion (un poco celoso) dejando a alice confundiada-

**bueno espero que les guste! chau!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shun- no te preocupes. El siempre es asi- dicho esto se dirijio a su habitacion (un poco celoso) dejando a alice confundiada_-

En uno de los pasillos, shun se habia quedado pensando..

Shun PDV

-agrr. Ese klaus.. quien se cree que es para venir a mi casa y coquetear con la primera chica que ve?-pensaba este, pero sus pensamientos fueros interrumpidos por su abuelo-

Abuelo- shun, shun, SHUN- grito este mientras lo mojaba con el café que estaba bebiendo-

Shun- QUE HACES?- grito enojado por la reaccion de su abuelo-

Abuelo- que? Tu no me escuchabas.. de alguna forma tenia que captar tu atencion.. no crees?-

Shun- pero estas loco? Tirarme café hirviendo te parece una forma de llamar mi atencion?- decia este con un tono muy enojado-

Abuelo- bueno shun! Ya no te quejes. Vine a decirte que esta noche no voy a estar en casa-

Shun- y a donde se supone que vas?.. a levantar abuelitas por la plaza?- decia en un tono sarcastico-

Abuelo- no respondere eso!- cuando dijo esto, shun revoleo los ojos como diciendo que pesado- me voy a un lugar.. no te dire donde.. pero volvere mañana por la mañana.. al menos eso creo-

Shun- tu no iras a ninguna parte. Como quieres que te deje a ti, con casi 70 años de edad, ir a un lugar que por cierto no se donde queda y volver mañana por la mañana y ensima me dices que eso crees?-

Abuelo- shun! Eres un chiquilin!-

Shun- yo soy el chiquilin? Te recuerdo que el tener habilidades de ninja a tu edad no te ayuda de mucho-

Abuelo- sabes que.. no te quiero escuchar mas. Aparte… a ti te sirve que yo me valla esta noche- decia con un tono picaro-

Shun- que? De que hablas? De que me serviria que tu..- pero este fue interrumpido-

Abuelo- bamos shun! Tendras tiempo a solas con nuestra invitada-

Shun- que dices?-

Abuelo- lo que escuchaste!-

Shun- ay! porfavor no me tas excusas. Sabes que? Queres ir, andate, pero yo no me voy a hacer cargo de que te pase algo- dicho esto el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se dirijio a su cuarto a cambiarse la remera-

Abuelo- bien shun! Me cambiare y me ire! Si no me encuentras no te asustes!- le grito este-

En otra parte.. alice ya habia colgado la ropa, por lotanto ya estaba ceca. Esta doblo la ropa y se dispuso a guardarla. Primero guardo las toallas en el baño y luego la ropa del abuelo de shun. Por ultimo le quedaba la ropa de shun y la de ella. Alice se dirijio al cuarto de shun a guardarle la ropa.

En el cuarto de shun, este ya se habia cambiado y escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

Shun PDV

Yo estaba recostado en mi cama hasta que escucho que golpean.

-pase!- dije, para luego ver entrar alice con una pila enorme de ropa que parecia que se le venia abajo en cualquier momento.

Alice- te vine a traer la ropa shun- dijo esta con su delicada voz.

Shun- gracias.. no quieres que te ayude con eso?-

Alice- no, no esta bien-

Shun- pero no puedes ver, la pila de ropa te tapa la vista-

Alice- ok esta bien- shun agarro algo de rpa y la ayudo a guardarla- gracias- dijo esta y le regalo una calida sonrisa-

Shun- de nada- en esto le suena el celular a shun- ay no.. es klaus- decia con cara de fastidio-

Alice-klaus?-

Shun- si, el que te beso hace un rato-cuando shun dijo esto alice se sonrojo-

Alice- no fue tan asi..- pero esta fue interrumpida-

Shun- no importa.. me acaba de preguntar por ti-

Alice- por mi?- contesto rapidamente-

Shun- si.. al parecer le llamaste la atencion. Bueno a quien no.. eres una chica hermosa- esto hizo que alice se sonroje aun mas- bueno.. me voy a bañar ya es tarde-

Despues de que shun se baño y de que comieron, alice se fue a mirar la tele un rato a la sala y shun se fue a entrenar. Cuando shun termino de entrenar, se dirijio a la sala por un baso con agua y la ve a alice dormida en el sillon. _"se abra quedado dormida hace mucho?"_ se pregunto este mentalmente.

En esto se acerco a despertarla.

Alice, alice- repetia este-

Alice- eh..? a.. si ahora voy a mi cuarto-

Shun- por mi no hay problema.. dormi aca peor..es un poco incomodo-

Alice- si.. ya se.. es que me empece a sentir mareada y me acoste y creo que me quede dormida.-decia mientras se frotaba la cabeza-

Shun- y ahora como te sientes?-

Alice- bien.. bien.. me siento bien- decia con un poco de dificultad-

Shun- eh.. si.. no lo creo-

Alice- encerio.. me siento bien-

Shun- bueno.. supongamos que te creo.. te vas a ir a tu cuarto?-

Alice- eso creo..-

Shun- bien, te acompaño?-

Alice- no.. esta bien.- cuando se paro, intento caminar si perder el equilibrio. No queria que el moreno se preocupase, asique hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo para mantener el equilibrio y caminar hacia su cuarto. Shun se dio cuenta y insistio en ayudarla.

Shun- encerio, no quieres que te ayude?- mientras veia con preocupacion a esta- puedo notar el esfuerzo que haces para mantenerte en pie- pero cuando termino de hablar, esta callo directo al suelo. Obvio que shun corrio a ayudarla. A esta no le quedaban mas fuerzas. Lo utilizo en su intento fallido de llegar a su cuarto sin que el pelinegro se de cuenta.

Shun- alice.. – susurraba este mientras la cargaba en sus brazos- "mejor la llevo a su cuarto"- penso. Luego de esto se dirigio al cuarto de alice y la acosto en su cama. En esto suena el timbre y shun baja a abrir.

Shun- quien es a esta hora- decia este ientras oia como el timbre seguia sonando- ya va! Grito este. Cuando abrio se llevo una gran sorpresa-

Shun- otra vez tu?-

Klaus- si.. algun problema?-

Shun- si.. porque vienes a estas horas?-

Klaus- tenia ganas de verte.. y de paso a tu invitada- decia con un tono de arrogancia-

Shun- bueno me viste, ahora te podes ir-

Klaus- y la chica?-

Shun- no esta- contesto friamente este-

Klaus- si que esta y por alguna razon no me quieres decir. Que acaso estas celoso de que la venga a ver?- cuando dijo esto, shun se tenso-

Shun- no es eso, es que no se siente muy bien en este momento-

Klau- de seguro no quieres que la vea- en esto klau la empezo a buscar y ene sto empezo a gritar su nombre- ALICE!, ALICE!- en esto shun lo callo-

Shun- shsh! Que te pasa! Te dije que no se siente bien!- contesto enojado y conteniendose por no echarlo a patadas-

Klaus- y yo te dije que son inventos tuyos- cuando dijo esto, klaus subio arriba y entro de golpe al cuarto de alice- ALICE! grito este. Alice al escucharlo se sobresalto, cosa que hizo que le agarraran puntadas en la cabeza y se maree aun mas de lo que estaba-

Alice- ay!- grito esta cuando se despertode golpe-

Shun- alice! te encuentras bien!- mientras se ponia al lado de esta-

Alice- s-shun que son esos g-grito- le decia esta con dificultad-

Klaus- soy yo.. sorprendida de verme?-

En esto shun le dijo a alice que intentara dormir de nuevo y que el se iva a encargar de kalus. En esto, shun se llevo a klaus a la puerta de salida.

Shun- ves esto? Es una puerta.. espero que te sirva!- le dijo este enojado-

Klaus- primero ya se que es una puerta y segundo, no no me sirve porque yo de aca no me voy-

Shun- a no?.. mira klaus.. eleji.. te vas por las buenas o te vas por las malas- cuando dijo esto le tiro una mirada de odio que asustaria a caulquiera-

Klaus- por n inguna de las 2 porque yo te dije que me quedo!-

Shun- bueno.. vos lo pediste- cuando shun dijo esto, lo saco a patadas de la casa- espero tu visita!- le grito este en forma sarcastica. Luego de esto fue con alice.

Shun- alice, como te sientes?- decia serio

Alice- no se.. me siento rara.. cuando klaus entro gritando me agarraron puntadas en la cabeza y me marie- decia esta con los ojos brillosos y algo palida-

Shun- bueno alice.. trata de descansar.. mañana te voy a llevar al hospital para que te revisen-

Alice- peor no hace falta.. estoy bien.. es solo un simple dolor de cabeza-

Shun- eso es lo que vos crees pero ese simple dolor de cabeza, te agarra muy seguido. Descansa. Cualquier cosa me havisas-

Alice- esta bien-

Shun- hasta mañana- cuando dijo esto le beso la frente a lo que alice contesto ruborisada.

Alice- hasta mañana-

hasta aca el cap! espero que les guste! y dejen reviews.. bye! ;)


End file.
